Konoha: The Forbidden City
by Unknown-Ze
Summary: Di kota Konoha, 2 bangsa dengan konflik terlama dan terhebat menemukan bahwa putra/putri mahkotanya terlena dalam sebuah kisah kasih yang disebut Cinta. Cinta terlarang mereka berawal dari penyelamatan, dan berakhir dengan pengorbanan. Adventure and Romance!
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna-san. Ini Fic aneh author loh! :D Author berharap Fic ini dapat menjadi Fic yang keren seperti punya minna-san semua. Hehehe ^^ langsung saja, yuk!

Title: Konoha: The Forbidden City

Disclaimer: Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), Alurnya kecepetan, dsb.

Read and Review yah! DLDR ^-^

..

Gadis bermata lavender itu saat ini sedang termenung membelakangi rembulan. Rambut indigonya memantulkan siluet cahaya masuk. Dia memeluk lututnya seperti orang kedinginan, sayup-sayup matanya terpampang jelas. Dialah, Hyuuga Hinata... pewaris tahkta bangsa Elf, bangsa suci menurut kaum bangsawan Konoha. Mereka (Elf) merupakan musuh terbesar bangsa Shape-Shifter, dan itu semua karena pertentangan jalan pikiran antara kedua belah pihak.

"Bosan!" Teriak Hinata, suaranya teredam oleh dinding lavender kamarnya, "Aku harus keluar sekarang. Mencari kesegaran!" Dengan sekali lompat Hinata berhasil keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela. Dia mengendap-ngendap pelan dan sesekali berlari, berusaha kabur dari 'penjara' kebebasannya.

"Siapa disitu?" Teriak salah seorang penjaga keluarga kerajaan Elf. Dengan mengandalkan sebuah jarum dengan cairan bius diujungnya, Hinata berhasil memingsankan penjaga itu.

'Berhasil..' Batin Hinata riang. Selain terkenal akan kepandaiannya membuat berbagai senjata perang dan alat-alat berguna lainnya, mahluk lain juga pasti akan terhipnotis dengan paras mereka yan bisa disetandingkan dengan vampire pada umumnya. Lupakan itu, Hinata melompati pagar setinggi 2 meter dengan mudah dengan bantuan alat-tumit-pegas ciptaan pamannya yang telah meninggal, Hyuuga Hizashi. Hinata terus berlari menyusuri perkotaan yang tampak seperti kota mati, ditengah-tengah kota ini ada sebuah gedung berwarna hitam-emas menyala menjulang tinggi... gedung pencakar langit—bukan, gedung perobek langit saking tingginya. Saking senangnya karena berhasil kabur dari penjara kehidupannya, dia tak sadar ada sebuah batu kecil didepannya sehingga dia terantuk dan jatuh... dia tidak tergeletak, sesaat sebelum dia terjatuh sepenuhnya ada seseorang yang menahannya. Dari cahaya rembulan Hinata mengetahui bahwa sosok ini pasti seorang pemuda. Matanya tampak seperti garnet, sebuah cengiran terukir diwajahnya.

"Ma-maaf!" Hinata berdiri tegap dan membersihkan bajunya debu yang menempel. Hinata menatap pemuda itu sekali lagi, matanya... matanya sudah berubah menjadi lebih terang, biru saphire. Rambut blonde-nya kini terlihat sangat jelas dan 3 buah garis terukir dikedua pipinya.

"mm.. ehm!" Pemuda itu berdehem, wajahnya sedikit lebih ceria. Dari parasnya, Hinata menebak bahwa kalau dia bukan vampire, pasti Elf seperti mereka.

"Kau ini apa?" Tanya Hinata sampai dia menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya itu sangat tidak sopan, "Ma-maksudku, kau siapa?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.." Kata pemuda bernama Naruto itu dingin. Matanya menangkap sebuah coretan yang tampak seperti sebuah ukiran indah didahi Hinata dan hatinya tiba-tiba begejolak.

"Hyuuga Hinata.." Hinata membungkuk. Dari kesopanannya dan ukiran didahinya, Naruto menyadari bahwa Hinata pasti keluarga bangsawan Elf dan... dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Oh. Baiklah Hinata-san—" Naruto menatapnya tajam, 'Aku harus segera pergi! Jaa.." Naruto langsung melompat kedalam semak-semak dan tidak terlihat lagi sejauh mata Hinata memandang.

"Siapa sebenarn—KYA!" Hinata tiba-tiba terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menggapai pundaknya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati bahwa itu adalah para penjaga, tangan mereka memegang sebuah benda yang tampak seperti balon gas—melayang namun bersinar.

"Hyuuga 'Lavenedera Prinerva' Hinata-san! Ayah anda, Hyuuga 'Emperor Aurorolv III' Hisashi-sama memerintahkan langsung kepada kami untuk menyeret anda pulang. Maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami..." Penjaga itu membungkuk kemudian menarik paksa Hinata untuk mengikutinya kembali ke daerah-kekuasaan-pemerintahan-Elf.

"Lepaskan!"

"Hinata!" Sebuah suara dari tengah gelap memecahkan keheningan. Seluruh penjaga membungkuk ketika melihat kaisar mereka, Hyuuga Hisashi datang.

"Lepaskan aku ayah! Aku BENCI! Terkurung selama 15 tahun didalam penjara itu—"

"Kau sebut itu penjara?" Potong Hisashi, "Kau seharusnya bersyukur kalau kau telah lahir di keluarga ini, kau tahu?" Hisashi menampar Hinata dan meninggalkan sebercak jejak merah disana. Hinata mengangkat bahu begitu merasakan mood-nya berubah dengan seketika. Angin perlahan melambaikan surainya, matanya menatap Hisashi tanpa berkedip.

..

"Kau bodoh!" Teriak seekor singa gunung besar... yah, kalian tidak salah baca! Singa gunung itu melompat dan mengelilingi Naruto untuk sesaat, "Kau pikir Clearwater tidak bisa melihat apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau baru saja menolong Elf!"

"Tapi ayah—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.." Singa gunung besar itu seketika berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki tampan, mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Kita ini bangsa Shape-Shifter kau tahu? Ayah adalah animagus, begitu juga kau. Apa kau tahu pertentangan antara bangsa kita dan kotoran busuk itu sudah berjalan bermilenium-milenium yang lalu?" Tanya laki-laki itu, Minato Namikaze... raja para Shape-Shifter dengan sikap tegas sekali.

"Ayah.. tapi dia berbeda!" Teriak Naruto berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya, mata sang ayah terbelalak, "Dia..dia—"

"Berbeda katamu? Berapa umurmu nak?"

"124 tahun yah!"

"Nah, dengan usia begitu seharusnya kamu menyadari bahwa bangsa kita merupakan kotoran busuk bagi mereka dan begitu juga sebaliknya mereka bagi kita." Mata Minato sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Batas kehidupan para Shape-Shifter adalah 300 tahun nak dan umur ayah sekarang 298 tahun, dan sungguh disayangkan kalau ada penerus ayah yang seperti dirimu nak!"

"AYAH HANYA TIDAK MENGERTI!" Teriak Naruto, dia mengepalkan tinjunya, "Aku sudah pernah menolong Vampire, Werewolves, Troll, Giant, bahkan Griffin! Tapi..tapi, kenapa ayah tidak pernah menggubrisnya? Hanya karena aku menolong Elf yang notabenenya sama dengan yang lain yang pernah aku tolong.. kenapa ayah malah mengggubrisnya?" Bentak Naruto habis-habisan.

"Sebenarnya... ayah dan Hisashi dulu adalah teman..."

"TEMAN!?"

..

TBC

A/N: Thanks bagi yang udah membaca. Jangan lupa direview yah... ^^ serta tunggu kelanjutannya! Oh iya kalau Chapter Pertama Fic ini kependekan maaf yah soalnya author rencananya akan membuatnya menjadi Prolog, malah hancur begini x_x! Ya udah.. Gak pa-pa deh, sekali lagi Thanks buat yang sudah membacanya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna-san. Sedikit penjelasan, di chapter ini akan mengisahkan tentang pertemuan kedua NaruHina dan bagaimana sampai mereka bisa bertemu untuk yang kedua kali.

Title: Konoha: The Forbidden City

Disclaimer: Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), Alurnya kecepetan, dsb.

Read and Review yah! DLDR ^-^

..

-"Sebenarnya... ayah dan Hiashi dulu adalah teman..."

"TEMAN!?" Mata Naruto terbelalak, "Ayah dan kaisar Elf berteman?"

"Yah!" Minato mengambil nafas panjang, "Pertemuan ayah dan Hiashi dimulai ketika ayah masih berumur 98 tahun, muda sekali."

FLASHBACK

Seorang anak berambut blonde jabrik kini sedang memandang air sungai yang jernih. Perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi seekor singa jantan gunung dan meneguk banyak sekali air sungai.

"Siapa itu!" Teriak sang singa yang kini sudah berbuah menjadi anak laki-laki lagi. Dari balik semak belukar, muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, dialah putra mahkota Elf, Hiashi dan anak laki-laki adalah Minato putra mahkota bangsa Shape-Shifter.

"Maaf teman.." Sahut Hiashi, sebuah tanda ukiran muncul didahinya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hiashi, anggota keluarga kerajaan Elf."

Minato yang masih sangat muda tentu belum mengerti soal pertentangan antara kedua bangsa (Elf dan Shape-Shifter).

"Oh hai Hiashi, panggil aku Minato!" Minato tersenyum balik seraya menjabat tangan Hiashi. Hiashi berdecak, mengambil sebuah batu kali dan melemparkannya kedalam sungai.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti bukan bangsa Elf-kan?"

"Tentu..." Jawab Minato lancar. Dia melepas jabat tangannya dan mengambil sebuah batu, "Taruhan, batuku akan memantul diair sebanyak 6 kali!"

"Aku yakin kamu hanya bisa 4 kali!" Tantang Hiashi. Tanpa basa-basi Minato pun melempar batunya dan seperti yang diperkirakan, batu itu memantul sebanyak 4 kali.

"Cih!"

"Kau kalah Minato..." Hiashi menjulurkan lidahnya."

"Baiklah! Aku kalah..." Minato memelas. Dia pun memegang pundak Hiashi, "Teman?"

"Teman!" Teriak Hiashi.

FLASHBACK END

"Dan sejak aksi taruhan melempar batu itu, ayah dan Hiashi menjadi teman baik!" Minato kembali menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku tahu ayah masih punya perasaan persahabatan!" Naruto ceria lagi.

"Yah.. Tapi Hiashi tidak.."

"A-apa maksud ayah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sangat-sangat bingung. Nadanya kini sudah berubah 180 derajat.

"Dia..." Minato mengeluarkan setetes airmata, "Dia yang membunuh Kushina, ibumu. Busur-jangkar-pendek yang tertancap didada ibumu ketika dia meninggal akibat perang berasal dari busur-jangkar-pendek kerajaan dengan bertanda Hiashi!" Mata Naruto terbelalak untuk kesekian kali. Hiashi yang membunuh ibuku? Pertanyaan ini selalu terlontar didalam hatinya. Ibu Naruto dan istri Minato, Uzumaki Kushina meninggal ditempat ketika sebuah busur-jangkar pendek (berbentuk seperti sebuah anak panah tetapi ujungnya sangat runcing, terbuat dari berlian yang dipahat berbentuk jangkar. Sifat berlian yang sangat kuat membuat busur itu mampu menembus pohon sekalipun)-menancap didadanya. Saat kematian Kushina, Minato berumur 193 tahun dan Naruto baru berumur 25 tahun. Naruto yang masih sangat bayi tentu belum mengerti apa-apa. Untuk diketahui, para Shape-Shifter akan berhenti tumbuh saat umurnya mencapai 122 tahun (17 tahun), jadi mereka akan terus terlihat seperti orang berumur 17 tahun. Alasan para Elf tidak tahu akan kesempurnaan paras para Shape-Shifter adalah karena fitnah dari nenek moyang mereka yang mengatakan bahwa wajah para Shape-Shifter kurang lebih seperti Troll yang jelek, dan badan mereka ceking seperti para gnome.

"Dan hukumanmu karena telah menolong para Elf menurut kitab aragroe pasal 1002 ayat 9923 adalah membunuh Elf yang kau tolong!"

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Minator berteriak dengan sangat keras, "Bunuh dia! Atau kau yang kubunuh.."

Naruto memelas dan mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah yah.." Tanpa berlama-lama dia berubah menjadi seekor serigala besar berwarna jingga dan melompat turun dari menara kekaisaran Shape-Shifter, tempatnya tadi berpijak.

..

"Masukan dia ke penjara-kura-kura!" Teriak Hiashi memecahkan keheningan kota mati Konoha.

"Tidak ayah...!" Muka Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan tampang horror. Asal tahu saja, penjara-kura-kura adalah penjara buatan Hiashi sendiri. Penjara ini sangat sempit dan ceper, didalam, tepatnya diatas, ada berbagai macam duri dari logam titanium. Tahanan harus tetap tidur telungkup, bergerak sedikit saja... Nyawa taruhannya. Hinata yang menyadari 'kekejaman' penjara itu pun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman para penjahat yang begitu kuat.

"Kuharap kau menyukai penjara ini, Hinata." Ucap Hiashi dingin. Mereka melemparkan hinata masuk kedalam dan memasang duri-durinya, menutup lobang masuk-keluarnya dengan jeruji-api-hitam (seperti jeruji besi pada umumnya hanya saja dikelilingi oleh api hitam).

20 menit didalam penjara-kura-kura yang dijaga sangat-sangat ketat saja sudah membuat punggung Hinata mau patah. Dia berusaha menahan kesakitan dipunggungnya, matanya mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Disetiap sisi kerajaan ada 5 orang penjaga dengan senjata lengkap, mencegah ada orang yang berusaha membebaskan Hinata.

"Siapa disana!" Teriak salah seorang penjaga ketika melihat bayangan yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku..." Naruto keluar dari antara semak-semak, berusaha terlihat kalem.

"Oh kau nak. Apa yang kau lakukan di-" Buagh! Sebuah pukulan mendarat diperut sang Penjaga, pukulan itu memingsankannya, pukulan telak dari Naruto. Naruto kembali berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya dan mengendap-ngendap masuk, berusaha mencari Hinata. Kali ini dia sangat kebingungan mencari Hinata sampai dia mendengar salah seorang penjaga berbisik pelan.

"Teganya Hiashi-sama memenjarakannya anaknya di penjara-kura-kura yang begitu bengis!"

"Penjara-kura-kura?" Gumam Naruto dalam wujud serigala. Dia menggeram pelan dan kemudian berlari mencari tempat yang dikatakan sang penjaga, dan 1 hal yang ada dalam pikirannya... Bawah tanah adalah tempat yang pas untuk memasang penjara yang berarti penjar-entah-apa-namanya-itu dipasang dibawah tanah.

..

Setelah sekian lama mencari, kedua pasang mata Naruto menangkap surai seorang gadis yang tampak seperti Hinata yang dia cari-untuk dibunuh. Gadis itu menelungkup dengan sedemikian rupa. Mata Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti garnet, sama seperti pertama kali dia bertemu Hinata, hanya saja.. Hatinya kini sedikit begejolak melihat Hinata tersiksa.

'Itu pasti akan sangat sakit.' Batin Naruto. Naruto kembali mengendap-ngendap. Setelah berdiri tepat dihadapan salah satu penjaga, Naruto pun melompat dan mencakarnya, berusaha membuat sedikit keributan. Otomatis semua penjaga berlari kearah penjaga yang terluka dan membuka kesempatan Naruto untuk membunuh Hinata.

"Hinata-san...!" Kini Naruto berbisik dengan sangat pelan, "Ikutlah aku! Aku akan membebaskanmu.." Naruto memutuskan untuk membunuh Hinata nanti di The Forbidden Forest (Hutan Terlarang) karena jika masih didalam Konoha, bangsa Elf akan menemukan dan membunuhnya dengan mudah.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata dingin. Naruto kemudian sadar bahwa wujud serigalanya membuat Hinata tidak mengenalnya, maka dia pun berubah menjadi wujud manusianya kembali.

"Kau? K-kau Naruto kan? Kau anima-"

"Tutup mulutmu Hinata-san. Ikutlah aku!" Bisik Naruto geram.

"Tapi bagai-"

"Naik ke pundakku."

"Pundakmu?" Hinata menjadi sangat bingung. Matanya menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto berubah menjadi wujud serigala besarnya, "Ayo naik!"

"Itu dia! Dia yang menyerangku!"

Dengan langkah-kilat Naruto menerobos tempat itu dengan Hinata dipunggungnya.

Apakah Naruto akan membunuh Hinata?

..

TBC

Keterangan 1: Elf/Peri: Sejenis peri hutan, tidak bersayap, memiliki paras yang indah, serta sangat mahir dalam pembuatan senjata perang.

Keterangan 2: Shape-Shifter/pengubah bentuk: ada 2 ras Shape-Shifter. Yang pertama adalah animagus yang memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi hewan, dan metamorphagus yang memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah bentuk fisiknya. Selain itu juga ada beberapa kemampuan khusus lainnya: Telerpotasi, Telepati, dll..

A/N: Thanks buat yang udah review juga bagi para silent reader. Maaf yah chapter ini masih kependekan dan kurang memuaskan! Oh iya, Author akan membalas review kalian walaupun tidak semuanya:

Apras: Iya, tapi flashbacknya hanya sebentar kok ^^ thanks yah... Nih udah dilanjutin.

93: nih udah dilanjutin. Ok, udah di update nih ^^


End file.
